


Assorted HCs and Stuff I Found to Treat as My Own Canon

by punkrockkonel



Series: Earth 24 [1]
Category: DCU, Smallville, Super Sons (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, Headcanon, Meta, Metafiction, Research, a very noncomprehensive(?) compilation of the headcanons i threw together to start writing fic, only kind of though bc i edited the timeline to make some semblance of sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockkonel/pseuds/punkrockkonel
Summary: It's like a setting guide, I guess?





	1. Citations

**Author's Note:**

> This is essentially the accumulation of my notes and documents for Earth-24. Includes my own HCs, some from other authors (cited in notes), and some canon content for reference when I'm writing. I think for the most part, this is canon-compliant, obviously except for canon's lacking the stories themselves, and potentially edits I've made that may contradict small parts of DC's established Post-Zero Hour continuity, so I've chosen to place it on an unexplored Earth (as far as I'm aware) just to give myself some freedom and leniency in the realm of adhering to canon.

Authors/Blogs/Websites from whom/which I’ve adopted headcanons :

 

Alsike [I've only read "Excerpts from the Black Book of Kandor" but it was good and while I haven't referenced it yet, I still might]

https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alsike/profile

 

Argyle_S [Parts of “Future Shock Setting Guide”]

https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argyle_S/profile

 

BlandDcHeadcanons

http://blanddcheadcanons.tumblr.com/

 

Comic Vine

https://comicvine.gamespot.com/

 

DC Database

https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/DC_Comics_Database

 

The Languages of Krypton

http://kryptonian.info/

 

Lirael99 [Sections of “Supergirl’s Super Secret, Sweet, and Sexy Diary”]

https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirael99/profile

 

Shadowpuff [Namely "A Different Biology", but I thought "A Different Interview" had some great points as well]

https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowpuff/profile

 

Smallville Wikia

https://smallville.fandom.com/wiki/Smallville_Wiki

 

Superman Wikia

https://superman.fandom.com/wiki/Superman_Wiki

 

* * *

 

 

If I’ve forgotten anyone I noticeably grabbed info from, let me know. I don’t wish to leave anyone uncredited, and if I have, they have my deepest apologies and will be credited the moment I’m made aware of my mistake. I didn’t plan to share this and didn’t cite originally so it’s been a ride trying to find everything I read and copy-pasted into my notes; if something was tagged with Kryptonian Biology, Kryptonian Culture, Bart Allen/Kon-El, or just flat out Kon-El and my go to filters didn’t get rid of it, chances are I read it and there’s a decent probability that I grabbed a line or two to think on, so it’s just a helluva lot to try and find. I think I’ve gotten the most relied-upon links here, but I still might be (see: almost definitely am) missing some.

 

Disclaimer : Significant sections of this mythos have been adapted from Smallville, Man of Steel (Snyder), Star Trek (Enterprise, The Next Generation, 2009 film series, etc.), Legion of Super Heroes (animated series), and Superman: The Animated Series, among other DC Comics and non-DC Comics science-fiction on-screen representations, and are not all perfectly-aligned with comics history, despite Post-Zero Hour New Earth and Rebirth-Era Prime Earth being the main bases of continuity/history in-universe.


	2. Continuity Summary

Essentially ‘90s continuity but it makes sense

 

Everything (mainly set 5-10 years in the past) is Post-Zero Hour/Rebirth fusion canon up to and including Infinite Crisis/One Year Later with continuity/logic edits and minor changes to detail, excluding Clark Kent’s upbringing, which aligns closely with the plot of Smallville’s first seasons, as well as Bruce Wayne’s profession and role in management of Wayne Enterprises ¹. 

 

**Story Settings**

  * 2013 > Teen Titans
  * 2019 > Present
  * 2012 > Young Justice
  * 2009/2010 > World Without Superman
  * Mid-to-Late 1980s > The Smallville Years



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1] I'm tired of Batman being able to fuck around all day even though he "runs" a company, so now Lucius Fox is CEO of WE. Bruce still like owns it bc he's rich as fuck but he's a doctor now because I think he needs as sense of responsibility as Bruce Wayne rather than just as Batman (as is so often portrayed in the comics) to keep him grounded as a character...
> 
> But I'm probably not even going to write any Batfam-centric fic so idek if it's relevant.


	3. Raoism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I may have the first paragraph from the Superman wiki (maybe DC Database??) and but idrk what's my own wording and what's not for this one because a lot of it is just what I picked up from comics and SyFy's Krypton series.

Rao-orthodox Religion, also known as Raoism for short, is the primary religion of Krypton and New Krypton. Adherents of this religion worship the god Rao, which is based on the planet Krypton's sun. The religion includes a pantheon of 6 major deities, various demigods, and legendary deities Nightwing and Flamebird. The religion's main sacred text is the Book of Rao, which contains a wealth of religious and historical information.

 

Primary Gods

Rao - God of the Sun/Fire* [Religion/Justice Guild]

Cynthonna - Goddess of Ice

 

Secondary Gods/Lords/Deities

Lorra - Goddess of Beauty [Artisan Guild]

Telle - God of Wisdom [Science Guild]

Mordo - God of Strength [Military Guild]

Yuda - Goddess of the Moon [Labour Guild]

 

Nightwing - Hunter of Evil

Flamebird - Destroyer of Sin

 

Vohc - Creator of Sin

 

Trolius - Lord of the Sky

 

Aethyr - The Oversoul **  
**


	4. Kryptonian Alphabet

 

I've downloaded Kryptonian 7 Regular v. 7.4 from _kryptonian.info_. Below are the input requirements for each standard letter when typing in Kryptonian.

s - **Usah**

S - **Shah**

T - **Tho**

p - **Pah**

k - **Ku**

h - **Khao**

t - **Te**

c - **Chao**

f - **Fah**

l - **Lah**

r - **Uhr**

m - **Mah**

i - **I**

E - **E**

A - **A**

O - **Rao**

e - **Eh**

U - **Uh**

u - **U**

o - **O**

a - **Ah**

n - **On**

R - **Rri**

w - **Wah**

v - **Vo**

j - **Jah**

d - **Dah**

G - **Ehgheh**

g - **Gah**

b - **Bo**

D - **Ahdhah**

Z - **Zho**

z - **Zah**


	5. Kryptonian Flag/Virtues

 

**Virtues**

  1. zeD  /Zehdh/ Unity - Planet emblem
  2. <Soh  /Shokh/ Truth - Green-yellow ray
  3. üviS  /Urvish/ Peace - Blue ray
  4. ucavÁ  /Uchahvia/ Synergy - Yellow ray
  5. ZguZö  /Zhguzhor/ Imagination - Mauve ray
  6. iGå  /Ighai/ Purity - White ray
  7. täO  /Tahao/ Justice - Green ray
  8. :jaGa  /:jahghah/ Restraint - Orange ray
  9. SaReT  /Shahrrehth/ Hope - Pink ray
  10. gaZRyg  /Gahzhrryg/ Industriousness - Light green ray
  11. ükynon  /Urkynon/ Altruism - Red ray **  
**




	6. Kryptonian Colour Spectrum/Timekeep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These aren't really related to each other but I didn't want to just throw in two colour spectrum pics alone and timekeep was the next section in my document. I found a couple interpretations of the time stuff, and I grabbed it all bc I haven't gotten a chance to go through and figure out which I want to use yet.
> 
> The majority of this entry is copy-pasted from kryptonian.info and Argyle_S 's "Future Shock Setting Guide".

 

1 thrib = 1 second

1 dendahr = 100 seconds = 1.67 minutes

1 wol = 166.67 minutes = 2.78 hours

1 zehtiahr = 27.78 hours = 1.16 days

1 fanf = 6.94 days (almost exactly the same as our week)

1 lorakh = 84.49 days (roughly 2.82 months)

1 ahmzeht = 506.94 days = 1.3879 years

  


 

100 thribo = 1 dendahr

100 dendahro = 1 wol

10 wolo = 1 zehtiahr

6 zehtiahro = 1 fanf

73 zehtiahro = 1 lorakh

6 lorakho = 1 ahmzeht

73 fanf = 1 ahmzet

 

1 thrib = 1.034 Seconds

1 dendahr = 100 thrib (1.73 Minutes)

1 wol = 100 dendahr (2.87 Hours)

1 zehtiahr = 10 wol (1.20 Days)

1 bythzeht = 10 zehtiahr (12 Days)

1 lorakh = 50 zehtiahr (60 Days)

1 ahmzeht = 3 lorakh (180 Days)

 

 

 

Days and Years on Krypton are very different concepts from what they are on Earth. Rao is a small star of what humans would call Spectral Type M9. M9 stars are the smallest type of star, just massive enough to sustain fusion, and while not impressive on a grand scale, they burn for trillions of years.

 

The small size and very low energy output of an M9 star means that in orbit for a planet to be habitable, it must be very close to the star in orbit to exist within the habitable zone.

 

Krypton’s distance from Rao is approximately the same as Mercury’s Distance from Sol, and like Mercury, Krypton exists in a 3/2 orbital resonance with Rao. This means Krypton goes through only three day/night cycles for every two years.

 

A Kryptonian Years is 90 Earth Days long, or 1.5 lorakh. This is where the time keeping gets weird. Because of the nature of Krypton’s orbit, the rotational rate varies in connection to Krypton’s distance from Rao. When Krypton is in close, the rotational rate slows, and Krypton becomes tide locked, meaning that Krypton always presents the same face to Rao, however, when it moves further out in its orbit, the gravitational influence from Rao’s tidal forces weaken, and the planet rotates more quickly. This means Krypton’s days are not consistent in length, so a lorakh is only approximately equal to one day, since a lorakh is a fixed unit of time. However, because the 3/2 cycle is always the same, 3 lorakh is always equal to two Kryptonian years. Kryptonians do have an informal unit of time called a /rao:dehdh/ which leans “one day”, but because the length of a /rao:dehdh/ is variable, it’s not used in formal timekeeping. **  
**


	7. Kryptonian Numerical System

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one is entirely from Kryptonian.info . I used a downloaded Kryptonian font originally, so there's some redundancy and repetition in this entry because I haven't gone through to take out the parts that were typed in a font I couldn't read well and therefore required clarification.

The Kryptonian numeral system is a decimal (10-based), positional system. Here are a few notable differences between the Arabic numeral system we are used to and the Kryptonian system:

 

  * Orders of magnitude increase to the right instead of to the left. For example, the number 736 (700 + 30 + 6) would be written as "637" /637/ (6 + 30 + 700) in Kryptonian.



 

  * There is a specific character used as a column "placeholder" /0  / which is different than the character for zero /`/. For example, the number 204 would be written as: /402/.



 

  * If no number follows the placeholder character, 1 is assumed. Examples: 10 can be written either /01/ or /0  /, 100 can be written either /001/ or /00  /. Note: this rule/feature only applies when /01/ appears at the end of the number, never in the middle of a number.



 

  * The "zero" character is also used as the decimal character. Examples: 3.14 would be written: /41`3/, and 0.75 would be written: /57`/.



 

  * In Kryptonian writing, number characters are always used, and numbers are never spelled out. Numbers are written at half the height of the letters, and are always written on the top half of a text line.



 

Double-digit number names follow an easy-to-learn formula: ones column digit name plus the tens column digit name without its first consonant. For example, the number 31 (written in the order: 13) has 1 (/chahv/) in the ones column and 3 (/non/) in the tens column and is thus named /chahvon/.

 

In speech, a simple suffix, /-ehd/, is used to change a cardinal number into an ordinal number. This is extremely similar to many languages on Earth, including English (1st, 2nd, 3rd, etc.). Ordinal numbers are written with an underline. The font contains a combining character for use in writing ordinal numbers.

 

* * *

 

`

Name / :zha /  :: 

Kryptonian / 0 /  :: 

Font `

 

1

Name / chahv /  :: 

Kryptonian / 1 /  :: 

Font 1

 

2

Name / tav /  :: 

Kryptonian / 2 /  :: 

Font 2

 

3

Name / non /  :: 

Kryptonian / 3 /  :: 

Font 3

 

4

Name / ten /  :: 

Kryptonian / 4 /  :: 

Font 4

 

5

Name / suzh /  :: 

Kryptonian / 5 /  :: 

Font 5

 

6

Name / kizh /  :: 

Kryptonian / 6 /  :: 

Font 6

 

7

Name / duhv /  :: 

Kryptonian / 7 /  :: 

Font 7

 

8

Name / ghehn /  :: 

Kryptonian / 8 /  :: 

Font 8

 

9

Name / rraozh /  :: 

Kryptonian / 9 /  :: 

Font 9

 

0

Name / byth /  :: 

Kryptonian / X /  :: 

Font 0

 

 

 


	8. Kryptonian Great Houses/Naming Scheme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All from Argyle_S 's "Future Shock Setting Guide" save for like one line on how Kryptonians name their children bc I didn't like how they always seemed to take husband and father names so I changed it.

**Great Houses**

Originally, there were five Great Houses on Krypton. Over the millennia, the number grew, until there were a total of twenty at the time of the Between the Unification and the Destruction of Krypton, five additional Houses have been elevated to the status of Great Houses. Below is a list of each of the Great Houses, and their aspects.

Children present the name of their parent with the highest class-determined importance.  


 

El - Strength, Unity, Hope*

Van – Family, Hearth, Home*

Zod - Duty, Power, Courage*

Vex – Beginning, Question, Birth*

Ek - Curiosity, Wisdom, Knowledge*

Ze - Honor, Loyalty, Perseverance

Ul - Obedience, Integrity, Protection

Ko – Peace, Reflection, Calmness

Re – Ethics, Morals, Honesty

An – Law, Justice, Integrity

Mer – Nature, Beasts, Environment

Dar – Trees, Roots, Ancestors

Ak – Art, Inspiration, Beauty

Nu – Renewal, Consistence, Stability

Kann – Ideas, Communication, Speech

Zar – Abundance, Wealth, Success

Ran – Influence, Relationships, Persuasion

Lor – Journey, Evolution, Rhythm

Am – Change, Cycle, Destiny

Zu – Sacrifice, Surrender, Ritual

Tor – Secrets, Mystery, Ambiguity

Da – Harmony, Synergy, Music

Do – Strength, Air, Battle

Ur – Attack, Crisis, Chaos

Em – Endings, Completion, Conclusion

 

  


 

* Indicates one of the Five Founding Houses


	9. Kryptonian Biology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think most of this is mine bc I'm a tad obsessed with Kryptonian bio, but some of it comes from obscure comics and off-hand comics, the Comic Vine forums, and I got a fair bit from Shadowpuff 's "A Different Biology", as well as a little bit from Lirael99 's “Supergirl’s Super Secret, Sweet, and Sexy Diary”.
> 
> Also there's a part where I had a table thingy but I didn't know how to do that in the Rich Text section and I do so much HTML in class that I wasn't willing to attempt through that.

_Gen_ : 8th-Level Intellect, dense body tissues, face blindness, high body temperature (~104°F), high sensory perception range, high strength: size ratio, imperceptible bioluminescence, rapid muscle growth, near-androgynous musculature, prolonged lifespan (~160-200 E.Y.), realisation of photosynthesis, reproductive system optimised for pleasure1, sensitivity to heat/light, susceptibility to psychic attack, tetrachromacy, total recall, triple-helix DNA (?)

Visible

| 

Internal  
  
---|---  
  
Ashy hair pigmentation, barbed tongue, diamond-standard face shape, diminutive plica-semilunaris, freckles/inconsistent tanning, high cheekbones, large eyes/pupils, light eye colour, little-to-no body hair, no wisdom teeth, pointed lacrimal caruncle, sharp incisors, slender fingers, spit curl, tall (Hav ~6’2.5”), wide jaw

| 

~220-250 bones, advanced brain structure, dual-chambered lungs, eight-chambered heart, fully-formed appendix, pheromone receptors, potent digestive acids, short/wide intestinal track, solar radiation bio-matrix, two larynges, UV cone cell (great perception of colour spectrum), weak immune system  
  
Females

| 

Males  
  
Hair may have reddish pigmentation (rare), large clitoris, vaginal canal ~90% stimulatory tissue

| 

Partially internal reproductive organ (ext.~7.5” x 2.5”) [ejects at onset of puberty]  
  
1) _Dotozphes gland, high sensitivity of the nipple/areola, multi-orgasmic capabilities, stimulatory tissue around mouth and throat,_

 

* * *

 

 

Kryptonians and Daxamites, as well as Terrans, Vuldarians, Bellatrix, and the residents of most “Buffer Planets”, among others, descended from a single, ancient humanoid race spread throughout the known universe.

Kryptonians do not have a distinguishable gender at birth, and can typically only be visually distinguished upon the onset of puberty.

Kryptonians are injected with Nano-Bots at the age of ~03 E.Y.

Evolved with canine characteristics.

 

* * *

 

Under a Yellow G-type Main-Sequence Star e.g. _Sol_

Brain must filter sensory input, high caloric requirement (~10 000/day), high libido, polluted sunlight/solar radiation acts akin to food poisoning, weakness to radiated debris from Krypton (Kryptonite) [Red, gold, green, blue, pink, silver, black, purple, “gemstone”/artificial]

Powers

  * Energy flare (debilitating)
  * Flight
  * Superhuman dexterity, healing, longevity, reflexes, senses, speed, stamina, strength/durability
  * Vision: heat, telescopic/microscopic (through atomic mimics x-ray)




	10. Superfam Timeline (WIP bc comics are complicated)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to do math to make this work but math doesn't matter to DC so it's not working.
> 
> Based on Krypton/DCEU, Smallville, and Post-Crisis canon  
> Clark Kent/Kal-El – 48 Earth Years (~35 Kryptonian Cycles)
> 
> This entry is a huge project for me, and I'm posting it before it's finished, but I'll keep editing it and filling in the gaps and blanks as I figure more out. Some of it's total guessing, but if you have any input, hmu :) 
> 
> Also this is formatted well in my Word doc but it got ugly when i pasted it here, so sorry for that.

~8.22 x 109 B.C.

– Krypton is born into the Rao solar system

  
Unknown

\- Doomsday is cloned

  
~11,700 B.C.

\- Intelligent civilisation begins to emerge on Krypton

  
~11,471 B.C.

\- The Last War

  
Unknown

\- Eradicator A.I. alters Kryptonian genetic coding  
\- Daxam is colonised  
\- Jax-Ur destroys Krypton’s moon  
\- Krypton abandons space exploration; quarantines itself

  
1604

\- Countess Margaret Isabel Thoreau is burned at the stake with her coven on indictment of witchcraft

  
~1818

\- Krypton (SyFy); Kandor vanishes from Krypton (Taken by Braniac)

  
~1827

\- Jor-El is created for Seg-El and unnamed parent (Possibly Nimda An-Dor)  
\- Dru-Zod is created for Lyta-Zod and unnamed parent (Possibly Dev-Em)

  
Unknown

\- Zor-El is created for Seg-El and unnamed parent (Possibly Nimda An-Dor)

  
~1870

\- The Ross family comes to Smallville

  
~1945

\- Jor-El travels to Earth under the name “Joe [the Drifter]”

  
1957

\- Kara Zor-El is created for Zor-El and Allura In-Ze

  
~1964

\- Alexander “Lex” Luthor is born to Lionel and Leticia (Née unknown) Luthor

  
Unknown

\- Non (House unknown) and Jor-El learn of Krypton’s unstable geology; the Science Guild council dismisses their claims  
\- Jor-El discovers the Phantom Zone as a humane prison alternative

  
~1969

\- Lois Lane is born to General Samuel and Elinore (Née unknown) Lane

  
1970

– Chloe Sullivan is born to Gabriel and Moira (Née Lane) Sullivan  
\- Kal-El is born to Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van (Doesn't totally translate bc Kryptonian time but it would've been around the end of February)  
\- General Dru-Zod, Ursa, and Non (Houses unknown) are sentenced to the Phantom Zone  
\- Kara and the Chronicles of Krypton  
\- The Cataclysm; Krypton explodes  
\- Kal-El and Kara Zor-El are sent to Earth  
\- Kara Zor-El’s pod gets knocked off course and stranded in the Phantom Zone  
\- Peter “Pete” Ross is born to William and Abigail (Née unknown) Ross

  
1972

\- Smallville, KS Meteor Shower  
\- Kal-El’s pod crashes to Earth in Smallville  
\- Lewis and Laura (Née Potter) Lang are killed  
\- Kryptonite begins mutating humans  
\- Kal-El is adopted by Jonathan and Martha (Née Clark) Kent and given the legal name Clark Joseph Kent; he gradually begins exhibiting standard Kryptonian powers throughout his childhood and adolescent years due to the Sol system’s mid-phase yellow sun radiation

  
1979

\- Clark Kent develops his first superpowers

 

1982

\- Clark Kent saves a school bus crash  
\- Jonathan Kent convinces Clark to hide his powers  
\- The Kents reveal Kal-El’s ship to Clark

  
~1983

\- Chloe Sullivan moves to Smallville and befriends Clark Kent and Pete Ross

  
~1984

\- Chloe Sullivan becomes editor of the Smallville High Torch  
\- Clark Kent is made the traditional Smallville High Scarecrow by Whitney Fordman  
\- Clark Kent encounters green Kryptonite  
\- Lois Lane approaches Perry White at the Daily Planet for a job  
\- Lex Luthor runs his car off a bridge, colliding with Clark Kent, who saves Luthor  
\- Lana Lang opens The Talon with Lex Luthor

  
~1985

\- Clark Kent happens upon the Kawatche caves  
\- Kyla and Joseph Willowbrook inform him of the legend/prophecy of Naman and Sageeth  
\- Clark Kent learns Kryptonian language, Kryptonese  
\- Kyla Willowbrook is revealed to be a Skinwalker  
\- Kyla Willowbrook dies  
\- Virgil Swann contacts Clark Kent  
\- Clark Kent runs away to Metropolis, DE under the influence of Red Kryptonite  
\- Lex Luthor is thought dead on honeymoon  
\- Lex Luthor returns to Smallville  
\- Clark Kent returns to Smallville  
\- Clark Kent & co. meet Perry White (Daily Planet)  
\- Clark Kent discovers Jor-El had previously been on Earth

  
~1986

\- Lex Luthor and Chloe Sullivan uncover evidence of Lionel Luthor and Morgan Edge killing Lachlan and Eliza (Née Meehan) Luthor  
\- Lex Luthor is briefly committed to Belle Reve Sanitarium  
\- Lana Lang meets “Adam Knight” (Chad Nash)  
\- Chad Nash dies (again)  
\- Lex Luthor suffers several weeks of memory loss  
\- Palak self-destructs at the touch of Lex and Lionel Luthor  
\- Lana Lang stops managing The Talon  
\- Pete Ross moves from Smallville to Wichita  
\- Lana Lang studies in Paris, France  
\- Clark Kent agrees to fulfill Kryptonian destiny  
\- Clark Kent leaves Smallville for outer space  
\- Jonathan Kent falls comatose  
\- Chloe and Gabe Sullivan enter witness protection, assumed dead  
\- Lex Luthor is poisoned

  
~1987

\- Lana Lang meets Jason Teague  
\- Lex Luthor searches for Kryptonian artifacts worldwide  
\- Lois Lane ventures to Smallville to investigate Chloe Sullivan’s death  
\- Clark Kent returns to Smallville amnesiac and is found by Lois Lane  
\- Lana Lang begins researching Isabel Thoreaux  
\- Lana Lang and Jason Teague return to Smallville  
\- Jason Teague becomes assistant coach at Smallville High School  
\- Clark Kent meets Barry Allen  
\- Lex Luthor obtains an ancient Kryptonian manuscript/map  
\- Lana Lang is possessed by the spirit of Isabel Thoreaux  
\- Clark Kent discovers vulnerability to magic  
\- Lex Luthor has Jason Teague fired

  
~1988

\- Lex Luthor reinstates Level Three (33.1)  
\- LuthorCorp fear-toxins Smallville  
\- Chloe Sullivan discovers Clark Kent’s secret  
\- Clark Kent adopts Shelby  
\- Clark Kent reveals his secret to Lana Lang  
\- Chloe Sullivan wins Smallville High School prom queen  
\- Clark Kent, Lana Lang, and Chloe Sullivan graduate with Smallville High School’s class of 1988  
\- Smallville is hit by a second meteor shower  
\- Jason Teague is one of 23+ casualties  
\- Clark Kent decides he will become a superhero  
\- Clark Kent moves to Metropolis, DE and begins attending Metropolis University

  
1990

\- Lex Luthor’s Level 33.1 is discovered by Clark Kent & co.

  
~1994

\- Kara Zor-El reaches Earth

  
~2009

\- Doomsday “kills” Superman

  
~2010

\- A World Without Superman/Reign of the Supermen  
\- The Metropolis Kid prematurely escapes Project Cadmus  
\- John Henry Irons debuts as Steel  
\- Hank Henshaw returns to Earth for revenge on Superman  
\- Eradicator AI steals Superman’s body to regenerate


	11. Kon-El Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whole lotta HCs here. The limited formatting options've got me screaming here I stg

Biological Family

  *  House of El


  * Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman (Genetic Template/Father)
  * Kara Zor-El/Kara Kent/Supergirl (First Cousin [Once-Removed])
  * Jonathan Samuel Kent-Lane (Half-Brother)
  * Jor-El (Grandfather)
  * Lara Lor-Van (Grandmother)
  * Seg-El (Great-Grandfather)
  * Zor-El (Great Uncle)
  * Bizarro (Clone of Genetic Template, Uncle)


  *  Luthor Family


  * Lex Luthor (Genetic Template/Father)
  * Lionel Luthor (Grandfather)
  * Leticia Luthor (Grandmother)
  * Lena Luthor (Aunt)
  * Lucas Luthor (Uncle)
  * Tess Mercer (Aunt)
  * Julian Luthor (Uncle, Deceased)
    * Grant Gabriel (Uncle, Deceased)
    * Adrian Cross (Uncle, Deceased)
  * Lillian Luthor (Great-Aunt)



 

Found Family

  *  Jim Harper/Guardian
  *  Dubbilex
  *  Newsboy Legion(s):


  * Anthony “Big Words” Rodriguez I / II
  * Jonathan “Gabby” Gabrielli I / II
  * Thomas “Tommy” Thompkins I / II
  * Patrick “Scrapper” MacGuire I / II
  * Walter “Flip” Johnson
  * Roberta “Famous Bobby” Harper


  *  Roxy Leech
  *  Sam Mokoa
  *  Martha Kent
  *  Jonathan Kent
  *  Lois Lane
  *  Rex Leech



 

Main Romantic Interests   


  * Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder Girl 
  * Tana Moon
  * Knockout
  * Bart Allen/Impulse
  * Roxy Leech
  * Luorno Durgo/Triad
  * Anita Fite/ Empress & Slo-bo  




 

Friendships (Pre-Titans)

  *  Hillary Chang
  *  Robert Lai
  *  Adam Winterbourne
  *  Serling Roquette
  *  King Tuftan & The Wild Men
  *  Mickey Cannon
  *  Jimmy Olsen
  *  The Hairies



 

Young Justice

  * Tim Drake/Robin III/Red Robin
  * Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder Girl II
  * Bart Allen/Impulse/Kid Flash II
  * Cissie King-Jones/Arrowette II
  * Greta Hayes/Suzie/Secret
  * Anita Fite/Empress
  * Lobo/Li’l’ Lobo
    * Slo-Bo
  * Lucas “Snapper” Carr
  * John Smith/Red Tornado
  * Ray Terrill/The Ray
  * Traya Sutton
  * Jinny Hex (Prime Earth)
  * Teen Lantern (Prime Earth)
  * Amy Winston/Amethyst  





	12. Surnames of Lowell County, KS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking  
> I just fucking went through like... so many wikis. I need to learn when to stop.  
> I need to care less about Superman.
> 
> Like this is entirely just a list of all of the family names I could find in an hour associated with Smallville, Granville, Edge City, and Midvale.

  * Adams
  * Altman
  * Anderson
  * Arkin
  * Arnold
  * Atkins
  * Baker
  * Barnum
  * Blair
  * Bowfry
  * Bowman
  * Braverman
  * Brooks
  * Brown
  * Burton
  * Calder
  * Capra
  * Carling
  * Carlton
  * Carver
  * Chan
  * Chandler
  * Chapell
  * Chase
  * Clark
  * Collier
  * Conroy
  * Cormay
  * Creek
  * Crenshaw
  * Cross
  * Crozier
  * Dallinger
  * Danvers
  * Davis
  * Dean
  * Dinsmore
  * Dixon
  * Duncan
  * Durden
  * Fine
  * Fordman
  * Fox
  * Frankel
  * Gaines
  * Gallagher
  * George
  * Gibbons
  * Glenowen
  * Goodwind
  * Greer
  * Hamilton
  * Harden
  * Haroldhaus
  * Hart
  * Hayes
  * Hernan
  * Hobson
  * Hubbard
  * Hunt
  * Ipkiss
  * James
  * Jensen
  * Johns
  * Johnson
  * Kelvin
  * Kent
  * King
  * Kling
  * Krupp
  * Krupp
  * Kwan
  * Lang
  * LeMaris
  * Liebowitz
  * Loeb
  * Luthor
  * MacIntyre
  * Mahaney
  * Malverne
  * Marsh
  * Mayer
  * McCallum
  * McNally
  * McNulty
  * Melville
  * Miller
  * Morley
  * Nash
  * Nelson
  * Nixon
  * Palmer
  * Parker
  * Pollen
  * Potter
  * Pratt
  * Quigley
  * Randall
  * Reynolds
  * Rice
  * Riley
  * Ross
  * Sands
  * Saunders
  * Schuster
  * Small
  * Smith
  * Stiles
  * Sullivan
  * Summers
  * Sutherland
  * Tate
  * Taylor
  * Thorul
  * Timmonds
  * Turner
  * Volk
  * Watkins
  * Westcott
  * Willowbrook
  * Wilson
  * Winters
  * Woodman




	13. Smallville General Info.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There're a lot of inconsistencies and I am quite tired of comics being like that. I'll add more to this as I come across it.

Government Type : Municipal?

Mayor : William Tate (Formerly)

Population : 45 000 [Doesn’t really hold up but whatever]

Settled : 1831; Ezra Small

Area : ????? Like 23 sq mi????

Locale : Western Kansas

Motto(s) : The {Creamed Corn/Meteor/Weirdness} Capital of the World

ZIP Code : 67524

Time Zone : Central Daylight

Language(s) : English

 

Radio Station : KROC

Newspaper : The Smallville Ledger

 

Bodies of Water:

  * Morley Reservoir [Smallville Dam (Reeves Dam?)]
  * Elbow River [Loeb Bridge]
  * LeMaris Pond
  * Crater Lake
  * Hob’s Pond
  * Hobson’s Pond



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing makes sense. I'm truly sorry.


End file.
